


Birds Fly on Wings Made of Light

by How_Novel



Category: Heroes Reborn (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Heroes AU, darlingpan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How_Novel/pseuds/How_Novel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy was eleven when she learned magic existed in her world, if only for the super-powered few. Years later, Wendy found herself counted among them - but with powers came sharp lies and dangerous new characters. What good is light if darkness can still swallow her whole? DarlingPan Heroes AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poison of your age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When we embrace what lies within, our potential knows no limit. The future is filled with promise. The present, rife with expectation. But when we deny our instinct, and struggle against our deepest urges... Uncertainty begins. Where does this path lead? When will the changes end? Is this transformation a gift... or a curse? And for those that fear what lies ahead... The most important question of all... Can we ever change what we really are?  
> — Heroes, Season 1 "The Fix"

_When Wendy Darling was a little girl, she would fall asleep with a childish wish weighing heavy on her heart. Every night, the wish was the same. Wendy wanted reality to reflect the magic of dreams. She wanted the fairies and the monsters and the far away lands filled with castles worthy of her storybooks. She wanted to touch the moon and bring it down to earth. She wanted fearless princes with dashing good looks to steal her away on miraculous journeys. But, above all, Wendy wanted to fly._

_She used to imagine herself gliding through the wind, pirouetting with a gentle breeze. She’d wave down at her family, they would look so small from her height, and let loose a euphoric laugh. She’d dance on the clouds and soar with the other birds. Flying would be her bliss._

_Then the entire world changed._

_Wendy was eleven when the mysterious girl threw herself from the top of a ferris wheel and lived to tale the tale. The public exploded. And suddenly Wendy found herself in a world where magic did exist, if only for some._

_And, as a young and naive girl, she was determined to be counted among them. Wendy would spend hours outside, leaping from the branches of tall trees or off especially large rocks, desperately wishing for the weightlessness of flight to overcome her. Each time, she’d return home with a bruised body and a wounded pride. Meanwhile, the world was becoming a scarier place for powered people, yet the danger was not great enough to deter Wendy._

_The day her father found out what she was doing, she had never seen him more terrified. For a week he kept her locked in her room, making phone calls to her teachers about a “highly contagious illness” and even batting her brothers away from the door, restricting her contact with the outside world. Wendy cried the entire time, but not from the isolation or cruel punishment. She cried with the realization that she was not special. She was ordinary. Just an ordinary girl with lofty dreams and impossible goals._

_That was the week Wendy Darling decided to finally grow up._

_—_

There was a flash of light and then the room was dark once more. 

Wendy’s heart raced as she lifted her hand to her eyes, which were momentarily blinded. Blinking quickly, the spots in her vision cleared and she stared down at her hand hesitantly. It looked normal enough. And yet —

 _Impossible._ She chided herself shakily. _Bedtime stories have gotten the better of you, silly._ All the same, her breath hitched.

Dropping the phone in her other hand, Wendy bolted towards the window and closed the living room curtains sharply. Her eyes snapped back to the phone, remembering the reason for her fear moments ago, and watched it warily from the distance. It still glowed from the last time she had used it and her body shuddered at the memory of the message she had just read.

The screen shone through the darkness, before fading a notch and eventually going completely black. Wendy felt herself calming in the comfort of the dark room. 

“Just a cruel boy playing wicked games,” Wendy encouraged in a whisper. “Nothing to fear.” Still, she hugged her middle and squeezed her arms as if to convince her humming body of her words.

Wendy stayed in the dark room for longer than she wished to admit, afraid to move into the bright, exposing light of the hallway. Adrenaline pumping through her veins, a restlessness overcoming her. Wendy rung her hands anxiously, all at once needing to let off some steam, but feeling helpless and paralyzed to do so. 

—

 _It had started about a month ago. Mysterious notes in her locker, the occasional flower on her desk — Wendy had honestly found the entire scene charming (and it spoke to the hopeless romantic in her). She practically glowed everyday at school, ignoring the other students who thought it was cheesy or naive when she giggled at a sweet message or dreamily plucked the petals off a vibrantly blue daisy. A boy liked her. A boy was taking an interest in her and wished to court her. The beginning had felt like a fairy tale._  

—

Keys jangling on the other side of the front door and Wendy recognized the sound of her parents squabbling. Her father was being cheap again. Wendy snatched her discarded phone, scrambling half way up the stairs before she heard the door finally opened. 

“I’m just saying, George, I don’t believe the waiter truly scoffed at us.” Mrs. Darling hung up her coat and hat, smoothing her hair with delicate fingers. Wendy watched from the staircase, careful to avoid the squeaky floor board on the seventh step as she snuck her way up the stairs. 

“You didn’t see his face when he saw our tip!” Mr. Darling huffed, stomping his feet on the welcome mat to shake loose any clinging raindrops and propping up his umbrella. “He didn’t deserve a five percent tip in the first place, I was already being generous to the lad. Then he had the audacity to make that absurd sound. Ha! This isn’t bloody America, tipping is no requirement for respectful service.”

“Do you think we should check on the boys?” Mrs. Darling wandered further into the house, with Dr. Darling still fuming about the restaurant behind her. 

“He — what? The boys? Mary, isn’t Wendy the one who ought to be checked on? She did ask to stay up late, the silly girl.”

“Wendy is responsible, need I remind you who it was we found sneaking out of bed to play pirates the other night?” 

Mr. Darling turned red at the correction and cleared his throat in embarrassment. “Yes, well Wendy is not in primary school anymore.”

“She’s growing up, George.” 

 “Exactly!” Mr. Darling snapped his fingers, “and next thing we know, she’ll be asking to go to parties or, heaven forbid, on dates with boys. We must squash this rebellious attitude while we still can.” 

“I hardly think of requesting a later bedtime as a rebellion.” Mrs. Darling giggled lightly, causing Mr. Darling to turn several shades redder. 

“She’s going to wake up Jonathan and Michael!” Mr. Darling exclaimed stubbornly. “In fact, I think it’s about time we moved her out of the shared room and into a bedroom of her own. After all, she is growing up, Mary.”

Wendy’s protests almost flew out of her mouth.

“Oh, George, you know Wendy would be devastated. She loves reading John and Michael stories as they fall asleep.”

“It isn’t proper for a girl her age to speak such nonsense. Neighbors might talk and then where would we be? Think of the assumptions — that the Darlings had an _Evo-_ sympathizer for a daughter!” He spoke the word as if it were tainted, but Wendy could hear the pang of fear seeded deep in his voice. “First thing tomorrow, we will tell her the news.” Mr. Darling turned away from any disagreements Mrs. Darling might speak and headed for the stairs. “Come along now, Mary.”

Wendy leapt from the crouched position she had been in at the top of the stairs (so intent on listening in) and dodged into the nursery. Nana looked up sternly from her pillow but wagged her heavy tail at the sight of Wendy. She slowly shut the door and patted Nana on the head, quieting her thudding tail, then snuck over to her bed.

“Are Mother and Father home yet, Wendy?” The little chirp came from Michael, who lay tucked under his covers across the room. 

“Michael! What are you doing awake?” Wendy’s eyes darted to the door, but no footsteps sounded outside.

There was a scoff from John’s corner of the room as he sat up in bed. “Honestly, Wendy, I’m hardly younger, it isn’t fair for you stay up but not me.” 

“John! Michael, boys, we should all go to sleep now, before Mother and Father come in to check on us.”

“But-” John argued insistently.

“Close your eyes!” Wendy hurried, slipping up her covers and squeezing her own eyes shut.

“But aren’t you gonna tell us a story, Wendy?” Michael’s persistence was endearing, but Wendy kept her eyes tightly closed (thinking of the fear in her Father’s voice).

“I’ll tell you a story tomorrow, Michael.” 

A small ‘ _okay, Wendy’_ came through the darkness of the room as they drifted off to sleep.

—

 _Wendy had no experience with sweet crushes, that much was true, but she never expected a secret admirer would turn into a waking nightmare._  

_About three weeks after receiving sweet letters and flowers everyday, no one yet had come forward to claim her affections. She futilely scanned her classmates for a sign that it might be them, a longing stare or shy smile, anything to help her connect the dots to her mysterious secret admirer._

_Finally she had caught wind of a party happening over the weekend and realized it was her best chance to figure out the truth — in a social setting, certainly her crush would reveal himself. With a simple lie about studying at a friend’s house, Wendy found herself free Friday night at a party filled with her peers._

_After accepting a few drinks from a girl in her mathematics class, Wendy felt courage pumping through her veins. Across the room a boy smiled at her and Wendy (filled with hope and longing) decidedly marched over to him._

_His name was Robert Mullins; he had a strong arms and smelled of sand and leather._

_Wendy’s tongue felt strange and heavy in her mouth as she spoke to him, but he didn’t seem to mind. He talked about some sporting event she had missed and she nodded her head encouragingly. She attempted to mention the gifts, to see if it was truly him who had been leaving them in her locker and on her desk, but was distracted by feeling of his hand on her arm. He smiled again and she lifted her eyes hopefully to his. Suddenly his mouth was on hers, with lips moving against her own. Taken by surprise, Wendy instinctively pushed back and fell out of the kiss and onto the ground. Nearby a couple of kids snickered._

_Wendy blushed a deep red and looked up at the boy who had taken her first kiss. He almost seemed annoyed as he helped her back to her feet. Wendy stammered an apology as Robert mumbled something about getting a drink. So she waited. And waited. And finally left the party, heartbroken and humiliated — sure that she had ruined her only chance with her secret admirer.  
_

_Monday Wendy found a dead bird in her locker._

—

Mornings at St. Marylebone were fairly hectic, with no one wanting to be late, but at the same time, not particularly wanting to get to class. Wendy adjusted her heavy backpack as she entered the school building, thankful to have escaped the house before there was any mention of her moving out of the nursery. 

It’s not that she wouldn’t appreciate the space, but there was something about the nursery that Wendy still clung to. The spitfire little girl she once was before the burden of maturity.

While other students loitered around their lockers in the hallway, Wendy avoided hers. Since the dead bird incident last week, she had resorted to carrying all of her books with her, class to class. Eventually she would confront Robert about the awful things he’d done. That was, if he even was her secret admirer. _He had to be._

In the most humiliating form of torture, she suddenly saw him across the hall. Leaning over a blonde girl, clearly moved on, with his hand resting on her arm. Tormenting her with threats and cruel words as he flirted casually with a new target. Her stomach felt sick and a white hot rage inside her threatened wipe the grin from his face. Wendy shook her head but the compulsion refused to leave.

With tight fists, Wendy found herself approaching the boy. She felt five years old again, ready to fight her bully with no thought of the consequences. It was almost _exhilarating_. He glanced over her as she walked closer, at first indifferently but then with slight familiarity.

“I know you, right?” He pointed at her curiously as she halted in front of him and the girl, the latter who glared at her lazily. 

“Yes.” Wendy corrected her posture to appear taller. “Yes, you kissed me at Rufio’s party.”

The other girl made a face and left without a word. Robert didn’t seem to notice and gave a sheepish smile as he rubbed his neck.

“Oh, uh, I did?” Robert looked away, nodding at a friend who passed by.

“Yes. And—” Wendy’s mouth went dry but she persisted. “And you—you’ve been sending me awful, threatening messages ever since. And you need… you need to quit it before I tell the proper authorities.”

“Proper auth— what are you talking about?!” Robert blanched, “That’s rubbish, I don’t even have your number, why would I message you?”

Wendy’s bravado faltered. “The bird, you left a dead bird in my locker…” _No, no it had to be him._

“Look, have no idea what you are talking about, but” Robert suddenly looked angry, “if you breathe a word of this, it won’t matter. You could get me tossed out of school or… Just stuff it.” He grabbed her elbow aggressively and regret flooded Wendy.

“I didn’t mean—” Wendy yank at her arm, desperately trying to get away while remaining composure. People were clearing the hall to get to class, no one noticing or caring to intervene. 

Robert pulled her closer, eyes darting around the hall as he snarled “I’m sorry you have some psycho stalker, but it’s not me and I’m not about to let some desperate slag ruin my reputation.”

“Let go,” Wendy yelp at his closeness, her dignified order lost in her frantic scramble to get away. She put her hand on his chest to push back, but before she could use any force she felt a warm burning in her hands. Just like the night before, her urgent need to protect herself was overwhelming. She felt tingly and hot, too warm for her own skin. The heat inside her raced through her veins, trying to find a means of escape. Wendy nearly screamed as, suddenly, a bright white light pulsed out of her palms — knocking back Robert in a brutal flash. The next moment he was slammed against the wall.

This drew people’s attention but, fortunately, as they clamored to help him, they ignored Wendy completely. 

Wendy jerked herself back before the overwhelming shock could take hold and fled the now crowed hallway, ignoring the exclaims from other students as she shoved past. 

Her hands still burned and the skin glowed as if a someone shined a flashlight through it. Wendy gripped her hand together tightly and ran into the nearest lavatory. Falling through the door, she clutched the sink and caught a vision of herself reflected in the mirror before her. A sweating, frenzied version stared back.

The room's lights surged with light, bright and unyielding, before the bulbs bursted and rained glass down on the dingy tiled floor. Wendy cowered and looked down at her hands which seemed to absorb the escaping light _._

 _“_ This… this is not…” she choked on her own words, because the scene before her was more real than anything else had ever been. “I - I couldn't be a…” She didn’t dare speak the word, but her stomach clenched all the same. _In the back of her mind, she wondered whether it was with horror or delight?_

Without warning, or because she was too preoccupied with the earth shattering reality before her to notice something as simple as approaching footsteps, the door began to swing open. Wendy darted into a stall at the furthest corner of the room and listened for voices, then blushed a deep shade of red. This was the _boy’s_ room.

“That _bitch_ ,” she heard a boy curse as he stormed into the seemingly empty room. Wendy’s dread increased, _of course it would be him_.

“Why won’t the light turn on…” another boy grunted from the doorway, futilely flipping the switch up and down.

“She thinks she can get away with threatening me… I’ll show her. _I know what I saw._ ” The threat hung in the air and Wendy felt the warm fear spread through her again, but this time she was ready and clenched her fists. She couldn't afford to panic now.

“Saw?” The other boy asked, clearly not listening, as he kicked some glass on the ground and relieved himself at a urinal. But Robert wasn’t listening either and Wendy could hear him give a painful hiss. She peeked out a sliver in the stall door, watching him carefully. 

He pulled the collar of his shirt down to expose more of his chest and was holding a wet paper towel to it firmly, gritting his teeth. He muttered a few more choice words before pulling his hand away. Wendy almost gasped at the sight. The skin was blistered, bright red and shiny, in the shape of a small handprint.

“Freak” he growled and touched the mark again.

He cursed loudly and Wendy shook, she had never made someone so angry, not even her father with his quick temper. The other boy seemed disturbed as well, leaving the room quickly. Robert threw the towel on the ground aggressively and stalked out, slamming the door behind him. Wendy remained frozen in the stall, only unclenching her fists and coming out at the sound of the warning bell ringing in the hall. 

She smoothed her hair, without her Mother’s grace but with the same efficiency. With a final glance at the mirror, Wendy eased the door open and slipped into the hallway. She allowed herself a small smile.

Robert was right, she wasn’t normal. 

Wendy Darling was _special_.

Across the hall, dark eyes watched her possessively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, Peter will have a power and trust me, it's very fitting (and no, it's not just the antithesis of Wendy's!).


	2. Lift those heavy eyelids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy was eleven when she learned magic existed in her world, if only for the super-powered few. Years later, Wendy found herself counted among them - but with powers came sharp lies and dangerous new characters. What good is light if darkness can still swallow her whole? DarlingPan!HeroesAU

_Wendy used to dream of an island._

_As a young girl, she would sneak away to a magical land all her own. In her sleep, she felt free and wild. Wendy would run through the forest with mud squishing between her bare toes or sit by the lagoon to watch the mermaids braid their hair._

_But, most importantly, it was there that young Wendy learned to fly_ _—_ _a_ _graceful acrobatic in_ _the island_ _'_ _s_ _humid sky._

_Sometimes, when Wendy landed after a particularly exhilarating flight, she was convinced she could feel the presence of another child. With her own heart beating loudly in her ears, she felt vividly connected to the magic of the island and could sense things that were invisible to her before. Often that meant discovering hidden caves or buried treasure, but every once in a while Wendy was certain someone was watching her._

_Eagerly, Wendy would shout into the void of the forest, scaring birds from their perches in her excitement. Yet her greetings were unrequited and the feeling of eyes on her would swiftly vanish. Eventually Wendy stopped calling for their owner to show his or her self and their pattern of silent visits became a comfortable routine for the young girl._

_One flight, Wendy spotted a bright blue flower planted in the middle of a clearing below her. Curious by nature, she landed gracefully for a closer look and noticed a note had been left alongside. Wendy squinted her eyes to read the childish handwriting and she was able to make out the three words._

" _For the bird._ _"_

_Wendy smiled at the message, then looked up at the empty space around her. "Is this for me?" Her question rang out in the clearing and no response sounded. But Wendy, with her senses still heightened from flight, felt a reply in the gentle breeze that swirled around her affectionately. She giggled, "I'm not a bird, you know. I'm Wendy._ _"_

_The following night, Wendy found new flower with another note. This one read differently._ _"_ _For the Wendy-bird._ _"_

_She pocketed the paper with a smile._

_One night,_ _Wendy Darling_ _never made it to the island. Once_ _she_ _had decided to grow up, Wendy never found her way back._

_She had forgotten._

—

Wendy found herself on unfamiliar grounds.

The sand beneath her feet and scent of salt that invaded her senses told her she was standing on a beach of some sort, but everything around her felt somehow distance – blurry and out of reach. As if she were floating slightly outside of her own body, a mere spectator in her skin.

Wendy wanted to shut her eyes against the whole thing, but her body wouldn't let her. She was unable to control her movements or reach her voice and it horrified her. A bright blue petal fluttered across her feet, but Wendy's uncoordinated body could only watch as the wind blew it past and into the water that lapped the shore a few feet beside her. The waves growled angrily in her ears and the wind pushed harshly at her motionless form, but still Wendy was unable to move.

Out of the corner of her eye, Wendy watched the waves rise up at an unnatural speed. She mentally twisted and pulled and screamed. The ocean retreated as the wave grew in size, dark and threatening. As they descended upon her, she swore it was fury that fueled their violence.

_The world around her went dark._

"Are you ready to join us, Miss Darling?"

Wendy jolted awake.

She attempted to focus her eyes, confused, then realized with reddening cheeks that she had fallen asleep in class. She quickly sat up, apologizes spilling from her mouth, and turned to her teacher, whose sallow face looked sterner than usual.

"Kindly keep awake for the remainder of my class and stay seated when the bell rings. Anyway, where were we, class?" The teacher turned back to the board, ignoring the pointed sniggers from other students at Wendy's expense.

Wendy swallowed back the taste of sleep still thick in her mouth. Her heart beat quickly in her ears, but Wendy knew it was not the abrupt awakening that left her breathless.

It was the first time Wendy could remember dreaming since she was a child.  _And it was s_ _o familiar_ _for such a foreign place_ _._

She could feel her hands burn at the discovery and swiftly closed them into fists that she shoved beneath her desk. Wendy closed her eyes, trying to recall the strange dream, but already pieces were missing.

The shrill of the bell brought her back to reality. She slowly packed her bag, but remained seated. A few of her brown-nosing peers approached the front desk to ask the teacher pointless questions in order to prove they did their reading. Wendy waited patiently in her seat.

When a full minute passed and they still showed no signs of finishing, Wendy glanced down at her clasped hands. The slightest hint of light seemed to echo in her skin from earlier and her lips quirked up at the sight. Throwing a hesitant glimpse her teacher's way, Wendy decided to indulge herself for a moment. She flexed her fingers slowly, trying to focus on the glow in the center of her palm. As she stretched her fingers, she imagined the light moving away from the middle and to her finger tips. At first the light seemed to fade, however as she concentrated Wendy swore she felt it feebly pulse outwards.

"I do hope you don't make a habit of this, Ms. Darling." Wendy's head shot up frantically, but her teacher was pointedly turned away from her, wiping down the board. She gave a feverish shake of her head, before realizing he expected her to come over.

As standard at the snobby academy, her punishment included a demeaning lecture and after school detention.  _Father would not be pleased._  Wendy raced to her next class to avoid trouble with another teacher and reached her seat moments before the bell rang.

The class passed without significance, however Wendy found her mind elsewhere. It was a silly thought, but she was pleased to feel special. Wendy allowed small, prideful smiles to drift across her face as she imagined her new potential.

Wendy was on her way to her third class of the morning when a hand shot out of a dark classroom. The rough grip yanked at her knit as it dragged her inside, but was quick to release her arm once she was within the room. Wendy's books spilled to the ground and she quickly dove to collect them.

"Stupid girl."

Wendy's eyes shot up, the words like a sharp slap to her pride. Robert leered down at her, his large arms crossed in front of his chest dominantly.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you what happens to Evos?" He sneered, but Wendy defiantly scurried to her feet. Robert jerked back at her advance, immediately dropping his smirk into a wary scowl.

Wendy stood tall before her would-be tormenter. "You don't frighten me."

Robert's jaw clenched.

"Oh, I should. Wendy Moira Angela Darling. Sister to John and Michael Darling and daughter of Mary and George. I hear he's a respected banker? Wonder if that will hold true once he's convicted of harboring an unregistered Evo?"

Shock flashed across Wendy's face as his implied threat registered.

"You wouldn't," Wendy breathed.

Robert laughed, regain his power in the conversation. "You threatened me first. And then you attacked me, I'm only doing my civic duty."

"No..." Wendy's mind reeled as the very real consequences flooded her mind. She made a desperate grab for his hands and he flinched away again, this time more irritated than fearful. "Please, no, you mustn't... I'll -I'll do anything, please, just don't go to the police."

"I don't want anything from you." He spat and gave her hands a swat. She grabbed her head instead, trying desperately to remain in control.

"I didn't know, please, Robert you have to understand — I can't ruin my family, I didn't know what I... I didn't know," Wendy persisted again in her efforts to reach him and he shoved back, knocking her into a row of desks. Warmth spread through her body at the assault, Wendy no longer able to conceal it.

"I just wanted to see your pathetic face before they take you away," he sneered, "I hope you're stupid enough to resist. Do you think I'll be rewarded?"

Wendy, gripping the edge of a desk behind her, felt her hands burn and clenched them into fists. She stared down at her hands as the light persisted and her fiercely clasped knuckles glowed.

Robert's smile dropped a fraction. "Stop that," he commanded angrily.

"I can't, I can't control it - just, please, leave me alone." She took a steadying breath, trying to replicate the control she had felt earlier that morning.

"I said to turn it off, you stupid Evo!"

"I'm trying, I swear I am. Please, go!" Wendy urged again but where Robert was scared earlier he seemed aggressive now. He glared at her.

"You knock that off or I'll knock you out, Evo!" Robert snarled, making fists of his own. Wendy let out a strangled, delirious laugh. She couldn't fight him, her powers could accidentally kill him. The consequences were too severe.

"While she appreciates the offer, I'm afraid I'll have to decline. Perhaps next time?"

Wendy's eyes shot up at the new voice. The large silhouette of a tall boy filled the doorframe.

"Get out of here, Felix, this is between the girl and me." Robert jutted out his chin confidently, "she's an Evo, I'm turning her over to the authorities. Should be here any minute."

Wendy shot him a panicked glance.  _They were already on their way._

Felix rolled his eyes. "I know." He took a step into the room. "You see, I can't let you do that. She has somewhere else to be." He closed the door behind him.

"I do?" Wendy blurted out, unable to stand in silence as the boys discussed her like she wasn't there. At her sides, her hands pulsed at the rate of her thudding heart.

Felix ignored her, still focused on Robert — who's eyes darted wildly between them.

"What is this? You've only been in school a month, you don't even know her! What, you want to save the damsel in distress, do you Felix? She's the threat here, not me!"

"And are you implying you are the damsel, Robert?" Felix gave a humorless chuckle. "I'm here for the girl and I'm not leaving until I've gotten what I came for."

"Why? Were those your orders?" Robert scoffed but Felix's face remained blank. "You're a freak, Felix, and you can tell your little leader I think the same of him."

Felix's expression darkened, but then shifted into a twisted smile. "That wasn't my only order."

Immediately, Wendy felt her eyelids droop. She struggled against the sudden exhaustion, using the heat in her hands to anchor her, and to her left heard Robert futilely attempt to do the same. He slammed into a desk, violently knocking everything to the floor as he tried to remain upright.

"I knew it!" He grunted, "your whole group is full of freaks!"

"Quiet." Felix's voice was thick with amusement as he descended on the boy. Robert lurched backwards and tripped over himself, falling to the floor with a thud. He let out a furious roar, scooting away from his attacker while steadily growing weaker. Wendy let herself fall to her knees, watching the boys in horror through heavy eyelids.

"Now, this is going to hurt. But not as much as what is waiting for you." Felix reached behind him, pulling out a small blade. Robert paled at the reveal and used one of the arms, currently holding him up, to block his face.

"Stop!" Wendy shrieked. Robert remained a quivering mass, but Felix finally offered her a glance. He masked his bloodlust with a bored gaze.

"Do you have something to add?"

The question chilled her. "Yes! Stop this! Please!" Her words were caked in desperation and shook as she spoke.

"Afraid that's not up to you, girlie." Felix turned back to his huddled victim.

"Please! I can't — I can't bare this!" Wendy's fear was morphing. Everything was spinning further out of control and all the violence frankly terrified the young girl. But there was a spark of something else. Her ability should be an amazing thing. And the unfairness of how quickly and easily the world had stripped it of its beauty was not just distressing, it was infuriating. And she tapped into that anger.

"It's not —"

"No!" Wendy felt herself break through the haze and rose from her knees. "No. Who exactly are you? Another boy who thinks he can order me about? Threaten me, scare me? No!" Wendy's warm, white light spread from her hands up her arms and she stood proudly before the boy. "I demand to be heard."

Felix appraised her stoically, though there was a hint of regard in the boy's silent gaze. Swiftly he dropped down and grabbed a clump of Robert's hair, slamming his head against the wooden floor. Robert knocked out instantly.

Wendy yelped. "Why did you do that?!" The quick brutality of his action had knocked some of the wind out of her boldness.

"He'd seen too much," Felix was back to avoiding her eyes. "Follow." He threw Robert's limp form over his shoulders and walked toward the door.

"I will not!" Wendy retorted fiercely, "what on earth would possess me to follow you?"

"If the boy is telling the truth, I suspect you have few other choices." Felix called back without looking at her. "Besides, 'where's your sense of adventure?'" The phrase sounded sarcastic, as if it were quoted from another source. Still, they had the desired effect.

Wendy stared after him as he disappeared into the hallway. The light in her hands had all but faded, leaving behind a soft glow. She drew steadying breaths and closed her eyes.

Wendy followed the strange, tall boy out the door.

—

_Wendy could recall her waking up from dreamless nights since the dreadful week her father had locked her in her room as punishment for trying to fly. At first it was like an open wound, a limb ripped from her body. She lived half her life in her dreams. Sometimes she felt she only truly lived when she was asleep._

_So Wendy took up reading and quickly found herself an avid consumer of fantasy and fiction of all realms. At first she gravitated solely to magic and mystical creatures, but soon any tale of adventure, make-believe or real, could capture and delight. The whimsical dreamer matured into an educated young lady and, though she never truly lost her sense of belief or curiosity, it was buried beneath thick books. The wound healed to a dull ache and eventually Wendy didn_ _'_ _t notice the loss at all._

_One might say the change could make a person unrecognizable._

—

Her first real adventure and Wendy had no clue where she was. She had trailed after Felix for what felt like hours, the entire time in reluctant silence as none of her inquires managed to penetrate the boy stoicism. They had long since left the school grounds behind, winding down streets that soon turned into cobblestone paths and grassy walkways. Wendy could place they were deep within a garden of some sort, but that was as far as her navigational skills could take her.

"Felix, please. We've been walking for hours." Wendy pled again, hoping for a new outcome. She picked thorns out of her school uniform, the high socks particularly talented at catching every loose leaf or burr.

"One hour."

"Another hour?" Wendy halted and folded her arms angrily. "No, until you tell me our destination I won't move. I refuse."

Felix grunted, adjusting the body on his shoulder without slowing his stride. "We've only been walking for an hour. We'll be there soon enough."

Wendy relaxed her posture, "and what of our destination?" She muttered.

Felix gave no response. Wendy huffed, but again followed her guide, too lost now to find her way back alone.

Eventually, Felix's pace slowed and he unceremoniously dumped Robert from his shoulder. Wendy flinched at the impact and dropped down beside him. Warily, she touched the back of his head and came back with blood on her hands. She shot Felix a scowl but his avoidance was expected at this point.

"He's fine. Uninjured, thanks to you." Felix drawled.

"You can't honestly call this 'uninjured.'" Wendy shoved her bloodied fingers in his direction.

"I honestly can."

The authenticity of his statement hit her like a train.  _What was she doing, following a_ _strange, violent boy_ _to an undisclosed location in the middle of a forest?_ _The call of adventure couldn_ _'_ _t be that alluring_ _._ _Was fear her true motivator?_  She wished, more than ever, she had some control over her powers, but instead all she was left with was the undeniable urge to run. And run now. Wendy teetered to her feet quietly, taking a small step back as Felix lifted his hand to his mouth.

His loud whistle pierced through the trees and Wendy knew her opportunity to escape was lost. Shouts and howls sounded all around them, converging on their small clearing.

"I'd like to leave now." Wendy's bravado squeaked out. Felix ignored her.

Suddenly Wendy found they were surrounded. Boys, all types, some very young while others slightly older than her — circled them in chaotic chatter, yet talking very clearly about her. A smaller boy leaned towards Robert, poking his cheek with a sharp stick. Wendy swatted it away.

"Leave him be!" She scolded, unsure of why she was so protective of her former bully but determined to prevent more violence.

"Aw, we just want to have some fun with the little unremarkable!" A taller boy she recognized from her grade grinned down at her through unkind eyes.

"I know you," Wendy snapped back instinctually. "Rufio. And I know your parents. They wouldn't care much for that attitude, would they?"

Rufio threw his head back in a roar of laughter. "I hardly think they'd notice." He shot a devious grin Felix's way, who shook his head curtly. Rufio seemed to ignore the warning and turned his smirk to Wendy instead. She watched, horrified but transfixed, as the boy's eyes rolled back into his head, leaving nothing but the whites staring out.

"Hmm, let's see." Rufio tapped his chin in mock-concentration. "Right now, Mother's in her study discussing tiling with her fourth interior designer of the week — she's refurbishing the cabana again, of course. And Father is… Ahh, yes, screwing his secretary in the very same pool house." Rufio's eyes slid lazily back into place as he continued, "I have to admit, Mother's color palette is really improving, you can hardly notice how white the old man's —"

"Enough." Felix growled. Rufio offered a sickly sweet smile in return. Wendy's cheeks flushed, an astonishing feat considering how much she paled at the sight of a pupil-less Rufio.

"You, you are all…" Wendy's dazed words couldn't do her mind justice. She knew more and more Evos were discovered every day, but to see so many and all at once. She was still having trouble counting herself among them,  _special_  was how she preferred to see it, and now here she was…  _amongst them, quite literally_.

"Introductions later," Felix ordered. A few of the younger boys took an obedient step away from Wendy, while the older crowd continued their own assessments of her. Felix stalked away from the group and Wendy hastily followed, finding the demon she knew far less threatening to the demons surrounding her.

"Please," Wendy began again, "what is this? Where are we?"

"Someone take care of the ape and make sure he stays gift wrapped. That means no waking him up, you got that?" Felix barked orders at the boys, who scrambled to follow them — grabbing Robert's wrists and ankles. Wendy watched powerless as they dragged his limp form away.

"You stay here." Felix nodded at a fallen log and disappeared into the trees as well.

Wendy dropped to the ground, alone in a maze of trees and dangerous boys. A common starling spun circles in the sky above her before flying off in another direction.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I promise the next chapter will properly introduce Peter!


	3. An empire for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy was eleven when she learned magic existed in her world, if only for the super-powered few. Years later, Wendy found herself counted among them - but with powers came sharp lies and dangerous new characters. What good is light if darkness can still swallow her whole? DarlingPan!HeroesAU

_Peter Pan’s imagination was a dangerous thing. As a little boy with no understanding of power, his first original thought was a world where he had all of it._

_It began as a nighttime paradise, his escape from the mundane and less than extraordinary, where he could command the world around him without speaking a word. Peter touched the ground and life sprung into being. Trees, grass, mystical creatures — all by his design. He shaped the island to suit his every desire and for a while that alone was satisfactory._

_Peter called his creation “Neverland.”_

_As time wore on, Peter found he could enter the dreams of others. He was just as powerful in these new worlds as he was in Neverland, but now he was not alone. Inhabiting these lands were young children with bright voices and laughing faces._

_Sometimes Peter would stay a while, mixing his own wicked brand of mischief and mayhem into these peculiar places, but in the end he always returned to Neverland. While playing the malicious god was all good fun, the other worlds bothered the little boy, making him feel incomplete where he considered himself to be free._

_He roamed the empty forests and communicated with the mermaids and fairies, surrounded by life but alone all the same. Just the way he liked it, the boy would claim._

_Peter was eight when he discovered his secluded, private Neverland had a new nightly visitor. A little girl –– so small and fragile she could hardly be considered a child –– squealed at the sight of a fairy perched in the hollow of a tree._

_At first, the greedy little monster he was wanted to crush the invader beneath his tiny fists. It was an instinctually selfish response, one that other children would have grown out of at his age, but Peter, who’s temper could break the sky, was never taught any better. He let the island swallow him whole and, hidden beneath the magic of the land, observed his unwelcome guest covertly._

_The girl smiled widely as the fairy chimed a curious greeting in a bell-like language she couldn't understand. Peter wanted to smash her teeth in. She extended a clumsy hand towards the fairy and he wanted to bite it off. She immediately loved the strange creature and Peter automatically hated her._

_The fairy, connected to the magic of Neverland, felt Peter's hostile presence and swiftly dashed off into the forest. The girl dropped her outstretched hand, stung by the apparent rejection. Peter smiled smugly._

_It took a year for Peter to stop chasing the magic away from the girl._

_It took another year for him to let her fly._

_—_

Wendy lay on her back, her head nestled between overgrown weeds, as she slowed her breathing. _Five. Four. Three…_ she counted backwards slowly in her mind. _Two. One._ She lifted up a dainty hand to obscure her vision of the tree branches overhead.

No one had returned for her in some time. Eventually, after the initial anxiety had subsided, Wendy decided to utilize her alone time. Above her, Wendy’s hand warmed considerably. A few more seconds passes and she narrowed her eyes in impatience. _So far, she had been unable to accomplish more than a slight glimmer._ The hand glowed softly back at her, mocking her persistence. Wendy huffed and let it drop to her stomach, already beginning her countdown again. 

“Ten. Nine. Eight,” Wendy mumbled aloud through gritted teeth. “Seven, six… Five. Four. Three. Two—”

“You are playing the game all wrong.”

Wendy shot up, scrambling to her feet while her head darted around to find the source of the voice.

“Power doesn’t surrender to logic; it’s primal, raw. _Animalistic_.” Her eyes landed on a boy leaning lazily against a tree on the other side of the clearing. “Once you stop denying who you really are, it’s quite simple.”

The boy lifted an eyebrow at her frenzied motions, his arms crossed confidently in front of him, but his eyes conveyed a far less casual attitude. They drank her in, revealing predatory thoughts.

“Who are you, boy?” Wendy demanded fiercely, covering her alarm with an authoritative tone. “You shouldn’t sneak up on people, it’s rude.” The boy seemed to find her response amusing, his smirk widening as he pushed back from the tree to move closer. 

“Well, aren’t you fiery? Of course, that much I already knew.” He stalked closer, eyeing his prey but not ready to startle it. Wendy stuck up her chin defiantly, determined to give the boy no sign of weakness as she stood her ground in the empty clearing. Pleased with her boldness, he halted a few feet in front of her and mockingly extended his hand. “I’m Peter, by the way, Peter Pan.” 

His arrogance and charm exuded like a poison from his pores, but Wendy didn't notice, distracted  instead by an abrupt sense of disorientation. She blinked back her confusion, the heady déjà vu clouding her mind, and suddenly there was a hand in hers. She was brought back to reality as the boy, Peter, gave hers a squeeze and flashed a wolfish smile. 

Wendy yanked her hand back, “I did not give you permission to touch me!” She snapped at him, sporting a stern frown for his forward behavior. Peter laughed with delight, dark eyes focused with satisfaction. 

“Oh, this is going to be fun.” Something about his words felt malicious, despite his child-like enthusiasm. “Follow me, bird.”

Peter spun on his heels and marched off in the direction he came. She scoffed from where she stood, stubbornly rooted in place. “I have no desire to follow anyone, anywhere. Unless its back to school. …And I’m not a _bird_.”

Peter turned back, quirking up an eyebrow. “No, I suppose you’re not.” His admission was far from sincere and for a moment Wendy imagined he was waiting for her to sprout wings just to prove him right. _Peculiar boy._ “What would you have me call you then, seeing as you’ve so rudely neglected introduce yourself?”

Wendy pursed her lips. “My name is Wendy, Wendy Darling.” She finally answered, unconsciously mimicking his earlier introduction. Peter smirked widely, dramatically bowing at the waist.

“Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Wendy Darling.” She unintentionally blushed at his mock formality and he winked back before straightening up. Another smirk twisted his lips as his hand opened for hers, “now will you do me the honor of accompanying me or will I have to drag you there myself?” His voice was light with jest, but Wendy had a strong sense there was a very real threat veiled in his humor. Her breath hitched.

Peter watched her internal conflict play out on her features: the blush of her cheeks blanched into a pale white, her eyes darted to nearby exits, a crinkle formed between her eyes as she wondered just how lost she really was ( _very, he had made sure of that_ ). And finally the warmth of her body as it emitted a soft, almost indiscernible glow. 

“Wendy.” Peter artfully veiled his manipulations in convincing charm and innocence. “You’ll find out soon enough that this isn’t a journey you can manage alone. Power means having whatever you want, so I can’t force you to come with me… but I won’t leave here without you. Only I can offer the kind of help you so desperately need, I promise that.” His words were soft, but his smile was sharp. “And I always keep my promises.” He offered his hand for a third time.

The boy wiggled his fingers, hiding his impatience under the guise of playful excitement.  Wendy hesitated.

Part of her cautioned to stay far away from this mysterious boy — who somehow made Felix, with his jarringly blunt, but sincere words, seem far less threatening. She hardly knew either boy, but something about Peter’s words rang like cleverly crafted half truths. His mere presence disoriented her. 

It was as perplexing as it was thrilling.

“You truly think you can help?” Wendy retorted, unwilling to lower her defenses. His charisma wavered for a moment as he instinctually slipped back into his confident self.

“I don’t think, I believe” Peter provided a devious smile with his dare, “now the real question is, do you?”

Wendy wanted to roll her eyes and dismiss him, but there was something she craved about his offer. To believe in him, not trust him completely, but to believe he could offer her some sense of guidance. She needed to know that her ability could garner something other than ugly consequences.

With that need beating in her heart, Wendy and her many reservations slid her warm hand into the boy's cold grasp and followed.

—

_During the girl’s first year in Neverland, Peter’s harassment was relentless. At first it was smaller cruelties, sending strong winds to knock her out of trees or chasing away the creatures she tried to befriend. But, by the end of their first year, Peter’s tricks had turned savage. He made a sport of hunting her with bolts of lighting during spontaneous thunderstorms. Turned the forest into a dark labyrinth with her in the middle. Even contemplated letting the mermaids have their fun with her, they were ever so eager — but possessively he kept the thrill of tormenting her for himself._

_And yet the little girl persevered. For a long time, she seemed oblivious to it all. Every wave that threatened to crush the breath from her lungs or menacing storm that wanted to tear her in two was met with bold and daring resilience. What others would consider a curse, she found a challenge. Her spirit was all at once infuriating and irresistible to young Peter._

_He soon found himself looking forward to her visits, syncing his sleep schedule with her own to maximize his time with her. Eagerly, he wondered each night if, this time, his terrorizing would be enough to break her. And what that would look like._

_—_

“I’m not denying anything, you know.” Wendy asserted, an attempt at nonchalance as she walked along side the strange boy. She rubbed her hands together, having long since broken contact with his icy grip, but feeling chilled all the same. She blamed it on the autumn weather.

Peter glanced over at her with peaked interest, pleased she wasn't keeping stubbornly quiet for the whole duration of their journey. “Is that so?” The devilish smile was back on his lips as he goaded her to elaborate. “That’s where you are mistaken, bird, you are very much in denial.”

“I am not. And don’t call me bird!” Wendy shot back hotly. “I recognize that I’m… special.”

Peter cackled. “See! You can’t even use right term. Absolutely wasting your potential.”

“Fine!” Wendy huffed, turning pink again. “Evolved human, Evo. Take your pick, I hardly think the _proper_ terminology is of any significance.”

“Wrong.” Peter’s eyes sparked dangerously from where he stopped dead in his tracks. Wendy spun around to face him, frowning.

“I’m sorry?”

He smiled through sharp teeth. “Wrong, I didn’t ask for _their_ word.” 

She tried to devise a clever retort, but had no clue what the strange boy expected her to say. His fingers twitched, like he was suppressing an impulsive need to violently shake her. For a moment, she thought he would give in to whatever volatile desire flashed across his face, but he seemed to steady himself as he moved closer.

“Can’t you feel it?” He chided, lifting his fingers to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Wendy stood still, transfixed in the intensity of his stare. “You’re not anything so simple as _special._ And _they_ certainly can’t label you.”

His fingers traced her jaw before grasping her chin, gently but firmly commanding her attention.

“We are the pinnacle of power, Darling. A poignant force uncontrollable by nature’s law, extraordinary in every measure. The world will try to tell you otherwise, minimize your image and shrink your ambitions, but we are not _evolved humans_. We are **gods among men**.”

Satisfied with his message, Peter dropped his hold on Wendy and allowed a smug smirk. “…Thought you ought to know. You see, I may not be the most well behaved god, but I won’t lie to you, Wendy Darling.”

Still feeling his cold hands on her face, Wendy struggled not to shudder at the misplaced venom in his promise. “Perhaps not.” She finally spoke, easing back into her matter-of-fact tone. “But that doesn’t mean I believe this is anything more than the confident words of a boy with a god-complex.” He gave her a toothy grin in response.

“Just because it’s confident, doesn’t mean it’s untrue. Besides, there’s no need to be humble when you have power like mine.” An eyebrow twitched up as he provoked her. She scoffed, but found herself begrudgingly intrigued. 

“And what exactly is it you can do?” She challenged. Peter laughed and shook his head.

“That’s no fun. No, let’s make it a game.”

Wendy rolled her eyes. “Must everything be fun for you?” He ignored her.

“If you can conjure up something more than a spark, I’ll show you exactly what I’m capable of.” He winked. “But be warned, I’m not easily impressed.”

“If this is still about accepting myself, I’ve told you I’m not denying anything.”

“Such pretty words,” he mocked with a smile. “But I like action. So prove it, Darling. Let’s have a display of your _so called_ acceptance.” He took an exaggerated step back and motioned for her to begin. She crossed her arms in defiance.

“I don’t have to prove anything to you.”

A hint of annoyance washed over Peter’s features, but he quickly smoothed the bitterness into a mask of indifference. “Fair enough, bird. But you do have something to prove to yourself.”

Wendy didn’t want to agree with him, but the uneasiness she had been feeling since discovering her abilities surfaced again. Her heart felt heavy with insecurities and she knew he was right.

“Well, I am finished playing games.” She pushed past him to stride forward, “how much further until we arrive?”

Peter cocked his head at her and she wondered if he'd let her off the hook so easily. Finally his face settled into an easy smile and he glanced at the trees around them. 

“Come on out boys!” Excited hollers echoed from every corner of the dark forest as they were slowly joined. Wendy spun back to Peter.

“How long have they been here?” she accused as Peter laughed at her obvious embarrassment. 

“Don’t ruffle your feathers, they didn’t overhear anything they didn’t already know.” He teased. “Besides, all new gods start off with some sense of denial. Aside from me, of course.”

_—_

_On the eve of her seventh birthday, Peter craftily lured the girl to a part of the island she had yet to explore — the Echo Caves. Once she had wandered far enough into the cave Peter let the bridge collapse, stranding her at its center in the nearly pitch black cavern._

_Despite not knowing the rules of the cave, the girl seemed to find the adventure in her predicament. Her little face screwed up in concentration as she gauged the jump across the gap and even attempted to climb down into the crevice._

_But Peter mercilessly axed every new solution she came up with, his cheshire cat smile glinting horribly from where he watched her, waiting for the tearful reaction he craved._

_When the little girl finally realized the futility of her actions, it wasn’t fear she felt, but anger. She yelled into the void, stomping a tiny foot as she spewed furious threats at no one. Her rage rattled Peter, disturbing his normal sense of glee at others’ pain. He was used to uncontrollable weeping or pleading, but this was new. He stared with wonder as the hellcat of a child continued her rampage._

_She screamed at the island, demanding it let her free, but her words didn’t fully register with Peter until he realized that she was threatening to not return._

_It was only when the girl seemed to exhaust herself that Peter returned the bridge and allowed her escape. The next night, he tentatively introduced a brighter, more vibrant island and games with less bite._

_—_

Seated amongst a dozen boys, all with makeshift weapons and unrevealed _other_ powers, Wendy clung to the Peter’s promise. They wanted to _help_ her. 

After their private conversation had been unceremoniously crashed by the horde of unruly boys, Wendy was whisked off to a improvised banquet and made to sit and eat with the lot of them. They appeared to be celebrating something, all quite cheery as they chatted amongst themselves. 

Wendy ignored the food in front of her, which looked suspiciously like undercooked beans from a can, but found herself captivated by their conversations. Evos had been forbidden from publicly telling their stories for so long that she had forgotten they each had one. And if there was something Wendy could never resist, it was a good story. 

At the head of the table, Peter observed her silently, pleased with her fascination. He prodded one of the boys beside Felix, whispering instructions across the table.

“What about you, Wendy?” Wendy’s head perked up as she attempted to disengage from the story she had been eavesdropping on. A little one with a pointed stick stared at her expectantly. “How did you discover your power?” 

Peter caught Wendy’s attention as he tilted his head, quietly smirking at her. His smile dared her to tell the group, but his eyes demanded the answer for himself.

“I… Well, I suppose I’m not quite sure.” Wendy admitted, turning away from Peter but still hearing his disappointed _tisk._ She rounded on him. “What now? That’s the truth!”

Peter shrugged. Wendy pursed her lips before he could provoke another response and returned to the little boy’s question. It hadn’t been until the confrontation at school that she truly recognized her ability but, as Wendy thought more about it, there had been a moment the night before. Alone in her house by the window. 

Her stomach clenched as she remembered her fear.

“Last night.” Wendy answered slowly, submerged in her own memories. “You see, at the time I was oblivious, but now I realize that was the first occurrence… I had been so afraid.”

“You were scared of your power?” Another boy piped in and Wendy realized she had the attention of every boy at the table. She shook her head.

“No.” Wendy paused, deliberating how much of the truth she should share. “The other way round, I believe the fear is what triggered my ability.” Peter seemed to sit up straighter in his chair at her words.

“Then what were you so scared of?” The first boy pried again. Wendy smiled sadly.

“It isn’t a conversation for the dinner table,” she replied, ignoring the chorus of complaints from the rest of the boys. Peter slammed his fist like a gavel, at once silencing the table.

“Leave the lady be, she doesn’t answer to whiney children.” He ordered harshly and Felix chuckled from beside him. A few of the little ones mumbled apologizes. 

Wendy frowned at Peter. “It’s quite alright.” Her hands warmed as she continued, “I… I had received a threatening message from a cruel boy. It was the latest in a line of threats.” She felt heart beat spike as she embraced the memory, but she kept going. “He was so angry, I don’t understand why — just that he wanted to hurt me. And that I couldn’t defend myself.”

Suddenly the boys closest to her yelped, all jumping up the from their seats as the ugly table cloth bursted into flames in front of them. Wendy looked down at her hands in horror as they positively radiated light, reducing everything in range to burning embers and melted globs of metal. 

She scrambled away from the table, practically feeling grass sizzle beneath her feet with every new step. “No, no, no.” Her breathing grew ragged as control slipped further from her reach and she tightened her fists futilely. 

“Wendy.” A voice hovered in front of her and when Wendy glanced up it was Peter who stared back at her. “Stop.”

“I’m — trying —” she gasped angrily, clenching her hands spastically. Peter cursed under his breath then grabbed her shoulders tightly. 

“No. You need to stop trying to control this.” 

Again, she looked up at him in shock, desperately shaking her head. “I, I can’t. I’ll hurt someone!”

“You might.” He agreed coldly. “But you need to let this run its course. Accept it.” He released her shoulders, taking a few steps back. 

Wendy closed her eyes stubbornly, but followed his instructions. Carefully, she relaxed her muscles, taking deep breaths as she did. The burning tingle in her hands now freely raced up her arms, searing in her veins as it stretched out across her body. She gasped at the sensation and dropped to her knees, but as it spread further, the burn grew fainter. 

She kept her eyes shut until the feeling was but a distant hum in her memory. 

“Wendy?”

She opened her eyes. Immediately, she noticed the boys had given her a wide berth and, as she looked around, she understood why. Surrounding her, and extending far in every direction, was scorched land. Even the trees were singed. 

Peter crossed the threshold and offered her a hand getting up.

“Well, that’s certainly more than a spark.” He admired the damage, more impressed than anything else. Wendy cautiously put her hand in his, afraid the lingering heat might still burn, and rose to her feet. 

“I think I’d like to return home now.” Exhaustion coated Wendy’s small voice as she looked up at Peter.

Miraculously, he did not argue. “That’s enough fun for one day, boys.” He didn’t break eye contact as he dismissed them, but turned away to grab Felix by the elbow. “You and Rufio, stay.” Obediently, both boys separated from the departing crowd.

Once they were alone, Peter directed a pointed look at Rufio. “Tell her.”

Wendy glanced over as well and Rufio gave her a cocky grin before answering. “The boy wasn’t lying about calling the authorities. They wasted no time swarming the place.” 

It took Wendy a moment to realize the context of his words. “The police. They’re at the school.”

“Not sure if you’d consider them police, but sure, thats the gist of it.” Rufio replied dismissively, plopping down on a seat near the table. He kicked up his feet and stretched out casually, while his eyes rolled to the back of his head again. “I’m seeing four or five guys searching the premises. _Idiots_. But they’re pretty thorough and would find you if… well…”

“You can’t go back, Wendy.” Peter finished, speaking for the dark, little voice in the recesses of her mind. Wendy shook her head desperately.

“No. What of my family? They _need_ me.” Her voice was firm, despite her fear clouded mind. 

Resolute as well, Peter’s gaze was cold and unwavering. “They are safer without you. How would it look for them if you showed up hours into the investigation?” 

Wendy’s jaw almost fell to the floor. “I wouldn’t be hours late if it weren’t for you!”

“No one forced you to do anything.” He countered and Wendy clenched her teeth angrily.

She crossed her arms in front of her. “I refuse to leave my family with the burden of the consequences. _My_ consequences.”

“You’re staying.” He growled and Wendy cheekily raised an eyebrow back at him, ready to attack his earlier claim about this being ‘her choice.’ Frustrated, Peter ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at it as he fumed. “So what is your plan, little bird? You’re going to let them tag you, monitor you, control you? Treat you like a second class citizen when they should be worshipping at your feet?”

“I don’t mind playing by the rules.” Wendy replied stubbornly. Peter shook his head, eyes dark with something she couldn’t decipher.

“You will.” He stated, graver than usual. 

Wendy didn't respond, because deep down she knew he was right.


	4. Flowers that lose their shape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy was eleven when she learned magic existed in her world, if only for the super-powered few. Years later, Wendy found herself counted among them - but with powers came sharp lies and dangerous new characters. What good is light if darkness can still swallow her whole? DarlingPan!HeroesAU

Ultimately, her decision was an unpopular one. 

Peter looked murderous when he finally conceded, sending Felix to escort her back but refusing to look her in the eye as he stormed away. He had snarled as long as he could about the stupidity of her choice, pointed out every consequence she’d surely face. But Wendy’s resolution remained stubbornly in tact. 

As she neared the stone exterior of her school, she couldn’t help but feel swallowed in a black sea of regret. 

While “swarmed” was an overstatement, there were still far more armed government officials than she’d ever wished to see. Not far from where she stood, and too close for comfort, one guard eyed the perimeter.

“You can still turn back.” Felix’s flat, monotone voice broke the pair’s silence. The offer, however tempting, fortified her once more.

Wendy shook her head as he grimaced. “Don’t say we didn’t warn you.”

And he was gone. Wendy lifted her chin and proceeded to march toward the guard, thankful her ability seemed subdued for the moment. Her thoughts danced back to Peter and the others, wondering if they were being kept riveted by Rufio and a dramatic account of her impeding arrest or if her departure meant they had all moved on. 

_“If you leave this place, I offer you no promise to return.”_

Peter’s solemn warning clenched her lungs, but Wendy knew her choice was the right one. Her family would always come first and there was no amount of consequences that could deter her when they needed her most. 

Confident, but mindful of her movements, she approached the armed officer and stopped a respectful distant in front of him. She cleared her throat to get his attention, which was currently focused on adjusting the volume of his walkie. 

“Pardon, sir, but my name is Wendy Darling…”

—

_Peter rarely saw the girl in low spirits; her constant, infectious smile was now one of his favorite things._

_He still had no clue how she had happened upon his exclusive Neverland, but now he no longer cared. The cloudy island opened up and the sun shone day and night._

_The next year of their time together was a bright one, as a strange friendship blossomed. Unbeknownst to the little girl, she now had a curious guardian watching over her as she dreamt._

_With the island no longer rejecting her presence, she found a pleasant rhythm within it. The magic returned full force and she spent her nights dancing with fairies and sunbathing with mermaids (at his request, or rather demand, they would not drown her, however he still had the good sense to keep her out of the waters)._

_And Peter treated her like a marvel. He kept his presence hidden, wary of the influence she already had over him, yet drawn to her all the same. She was courageous, relentless and optimistic, the only person with an imagination to rival his own._

_But the little girl quickly (too quickly for Peter's liking) grew up, and with the semblance of maturity came something else. The more wonders she encountered, the more conscious she became of her own mediocrity. And that insecurity was plain for anyone to see._

—

Wendy tried not to flinch as the needle pierced her skin. 

The poking and prodding portion of the session had finished for the most part, her calm surrender had granted her that much. The doctor was now droning on about the tracker he inserted under her skin, apparently standard issue for new Evos. It enabled the government to keep track of their whereabouts, particularly in relation to criminal activity. Apparently there had been a rise in ‘suspected’ Evo-related crime.

Wendy nodded appropriately to the doctor's ‘advice’ to “keep abilities in check.” The doctor chuckled to himself. “In fact, I'd limit any use all together. Don't muck about, keep your head down and you'll be fine.”

Wendy managed a grimace in return, remembering Peter's words all too clearly.

Peter had remained, unfortunately, at the edge of her every thought throughout the afternoon's procedure. She wondered what he would think of the new registration card she was given, if he'd find her photographed smile too naive. She pretended she couldn't hear him mocking the official classification of her ability -- Photokinesis. 

The new ID card in her pocket assured the government would treat her differently. And it was true, stranger’s perceptions of her would be unavoidably warped. But by the end, Wendy couldn't help but feel Peter's warnings were much more dire than her situation warranted. Her predicament wasn't exactly fair, but Peter made it sound as if she'd be thrown in a cage with no keys. 

Her real anxiety stemmed from the eventuality of seeing her parents. She hadn’t met many non-powered people since her change, but the few she did had one clear similarity. They feared her. Each wore a mask to hide it — anger, authority, professional detachment, but it didn’t take much to see through it. She wasn’t ready for her family to look at her that way.

Wendy knew they had been contacted sometime in the morning, with their house raided and both brothers escorted from class. At some point, it must have been clear she was the target, but Wendy didn't know how much they really knew. 

There was no degree of knowledge that promised it would be a simple encounter. 

“You're free to go.” A nurse popped her head into the exam room Wendy now solely occupied. She politely offered the woman her thanks but the words were cut short by the door slamming shut behind her. 

Wendy absentmindedly rubbed the spot where her tracker now resided and willed herself to move. 

—

_One night the girl stumbled onto the island a teary eyed mess. From an overhanging branch, Peter observed with peaked interest as she blubbered her tale of woe to a lounging mermaid. The mermaid looked on apathetically and Peter scowled until she listened with feigned earnest._

_As Peter turned his attention back to the girl, he quickly discovered the source of her tears: a boy. He felt jealousy twist his stomach unpleasantly as he stared at her, now utterly transfixed._

_Peter dropped from his perch and crept closer, keeping silent despite the knowledge that she could not see him if she tried. His eyes remained glued to the sniffling girl, taking in her tearstained cheeks and puffy eyes which where so unlike the daring spitfire he had grown accustom to. The mermaid recoiled slightly at his presence, but Peter paid it no mind. He sat cross legged beside the girl as she explained her first heartache._

_The girl spoke between hiccups, lamenting how her crush ignored the letter she had sent. “Mother says I can be awfully forgetful, so I wanted to be certain it had sent properly,” the girl pulled her knees to her chest, “but when I asked him... well, I suppose he made it very clear why he didn’t fancy me.” Too humiliated to continue, she ducked her head under her arms._

_Peter fought the urge to rip her arms from her face, impatient for the rest. He glared daggers at the mermaid, who had nearly managed to slip away in all the dramatics, and she reluctantly swam closer to coax the girl to continue._

_Her words were muffled against her knees. “He said I was nothing special. Boring, he called me, a boring silly girl who talked too much about things no one cared about.” She peeked up at the mermaid. “And he’s right, you know. There’s nothing special about me.”_

_Peter wanted to scream._

_As if embodying his desire, the mermaid suddenly let loose a visceral screech. The water around her had begun to boil and she instinctually darted further into the sea, seeking relief from the scalding temperatures. The girl jumped at the savage sound of the mermaid’s cry, momentarily distracted from her own grief. She whipped around her, confused at the violent reaction, but saw nothing that could have startled the creature._

_Hovering above her now, Peter was torn. His immediate reaction had been to hurt this nameless boy, reach into his dreams to dredge up his ugliest nightmare and become it. But as he watched the girl shout hopeless after the retreating mermaid he found himself reevaluating his priorities. Reaching under his dark green tunic, Peter withdrew a small vial of pixie dust, removing the cord around his neck. Carefully, he uncorked the bottle and poured the sparkling dust into his open palm. Peter observed the girl below him curiously. It wasn’t like him to share._

_She stared at the still water in front of her, seemingly lost in some sad, aching thought. Peter let the dust fall from his open fist._

—

One reluctant foot in front of the other, Wendy made her way into the lobby where her family waited. 

Mrs. Darling flew to Wendy's side, cupping her daughter's face then pulling her into a tight embrace. “Are you alright Wendy, dear?” She spoke in hushed tones, but Wendy didn't answer as her searching eyes found her father’s evasive ones. Words appeared to have failed him. 

Shifted her gaze, Wendy looked around hesitantly. “Mother, where are John and Michael?” Ms. Darling's eyes darted towards her husband for a moment.

“Waiting at home, darling.” She gave Wendy a small smile and for a moment she imagined things were as ordinary as ever. 

With a bang, the entrance to the clinic suddenly swung open, the doors banging and bouncing off the wall as a short, older woman stormed in. 

“You!” She screeched and Wendy was alarmed to find she was the focus of the woman’s anger. Mrs. Darling threw a protective arm in front of her.

“May we help you, Ma’am?” Mrs. Darling attempted, but the woman ignored her as she fumed.

“Where's my son? What did you do?!”

Wendy shook her head desperately, too frightened to respond. This only served to further infuriated the woman, who now stood toe to toe with the Darling family — Mr. Darling turned red at her proximity, but still refused to speak.

“Liar! You liar, he went missing right after he reported you, hasn’t been to class since!” She pointed an accusing finger at Wendy. “Now, where is he!” Dread filled Wendy as she realized exactly who this woman's son was. The recognition must have registered on her face, because the woman gave a righteous “ha!”, more triumphant in being correct than worried for her son.

“I- I'm afraid I don't know what are you taking about.” Wendy's shaky voice sounded less than convincing to her own ears, but she was too focused on the budding heat in her palms to manage anything else.

The front doors opened again and this time a dozen paramedics rushed in, with a stretcher wheeled between them. They shouted information at one another and the commotion pried the woman's attention away from Wendy. The woman caught a glimpse of the body and screamed.

Wendy watched the action speed through the lobby as one of the medics attempted to resuscitate a boy. Her stomach flipped. It was Robert. Almost unrecognizable from the state of his injuries, but Robert all the same. 

The woman screamed again, but this time in a furious desperation. Wendy turned as the lady lunged at her, narrowly avoiding the full force of a slap aimed at her face. Her fingernails managed to graze Wendy's cheek and drew blood. "Wendy!" Mrs Darling exclaimed in shock and grabbed Mr. Darling’s arm for support. Warmth flooded Wendy’s entire body for a moment, but dissipated just as quickly, like a heated shudder. It left her shaky and amplified the heat in her fists.

“What did you do to my Robby?!” She shrieked, fear finally lacing her cries. The assault forced the lounging security guards, who had been watching their earlier exchange wordlessly, to intervene. Two attempted to calm the woman down, while another roughly grabbed Wendy's upper arm.

“You ‘right?” He asked gruffly, eyes flicking to the small cut on her cheek, and she obediently nodded. The woman continued wailing in the background.

A nurse ran over from the room Robert and company had entered and whispered quickly to one of the guards. He grunted back and the nurse turned to Robert's mother. “Excuse me, Ma'am, but did you say that boy was your son?” 

The woman blanched, quieting down instantly. “Was?”

“Is,” the nurse quickly corrected, “would you please follow me? If you could fill in some details for us, it would be of great assistance.”

“She did it!” The woman howled and Wendy shrunk behind the security guard at the accusation. 

The nurse looked confused. “Were you in the car as well?” She asked Wendy. 

The woman shook her head frantically, answering for Wendy. “She's an Evo, she did this to my son when he turned her over to the authorities!”

“Ma’am,” the nurse spoke slowly, still trying to understand, “your son was in a car crash. If you follow me, I can give you a detailed report in private.”

“But his face…” The woman murmured, unwilling to let go. Her eyes were glossy with tears, either from fear or frustration. “Then she must have tampered with his car, she's responsible, I'm telling you!”

The guard's grip on her arm tightened, but the nurse shook her head, “I'm afraid your son fell asleep at the wheel.”

Wendy felt her insides freeze up and the heat in her hands vanished. 

“Please, come with me.” The nurse insisted again, but the woman jerked backwards.

“No! That girl is dangerous, I know she's guilty!” The woman seethed with teary eyes. “She ought to be locked up!” Mrs. Darling gasped behind her hand at the statement.

The nurse glanced at Wendy and frowned. “Girl, what is your registered ability?”

“Photokinesis,” Wendy scrambled to answer and quickly pulled out her new ID card, “I create light.”

The nurse pursed her lips, eyeing her distrustfully, but shook her head. “No, that doesn't match up.” She turned to the woman one last time. “Ma'am, your son was thrown from his car after falling asleep. He was speeding. His injuries are consistent with that assessment. If you'd like to register a complaint against an Evo, I recommend taking it up with the appropriate division at the GLA, but for now I need you to follow me.”

With a few more hateful glares, the woman followed the nurse behind the swinging doors, leaving the Darlings to their silence. 

—

_The girl’s first flight was far from graceful. She flapped her arms, twirled about uncontrollably in the sky, but never once feared the sudden height. Up in the sky, she felt at peace and wondrous in her own right._

_It wasn’t long before she was able to fly without the aid of pixie dust, lifted by sheer belief and happiness._

—

The altercation weighed heavily on each of the Darling’s minds as they drove home, but there were more pressing matters at hand.

Wendy listened in as her parent’s whisper about private tutoring, boarding schools and similar institutions, realizing numbly that she had been expelled from her current academy. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise, most private schools enforced a strict ‘no evolved humans’ policy, but the news still felt like a sharp blow.

Mrs. Darling missed a phone call during one such discussion and listened to the voice mail aloud. Apparently the neighborhood society was “quite appalled by the Darling’s recent police activity and unfortunately must rescind the family’s board status as they review the lease.” It was clear the raid was not the true source of their discomfort.

Not even home yet and already Wendy was a complication and burden to her loved ones. Worse than that, she was a danger. The fact that her ability wasn’t disastrously triggered at the hospital didn’t reassure her, it only reminded her how easily she could have hurt the people around her. Even now, she could feel the power bubbling under her skin.

And when she looked at their faces, Wendy saw that same fear reflected back at her. It hurt more than she was willing to admit.

The day couldn’t end soon enough. 

Wendy managed to avoid her family once they arrived home, darting into the nursery and requesting to be left alone. Her brothers slept in the guest bedroom, which had been made up for her Aunt’s impeding arrival — a temporary solution to her schooling issue. 

Alone in the empty room, Wendy sank into the cushions by the window and opened the glass wide, as she used to do as a little girl. She recalled her childhood fantasy of flying from the ledge. Remembered how she’d convinced her brothers sleeping with an open window assured pleasant dreams and then fighting with her parents when they locked it during the winter.

For young Wendy, the open window was a promise, an opportunity to be something more than she was. As she sat in the evening’s chill now, with her potential fully realized, she felt empty.

Sheltered by the night, Wendy dreamt of an island she had long since forgotten.


	5. Lost in skies of powdered gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy was eleven when she learned magic existed in her world, if only for the super-powered few. Years later, Wendy found herself counted among them - but with powers came sharp lies and dangerous new characters. What good is light if darkness can still swallow her whole? DarlingPan!HeroesAU

_Tucked away in the heart of the island, long before the birth of it's ghastly replacement, there existed a magical place called Pixie Hollow._

_As the brightest source of fantasy and wonder, Pixie Hollow entranced the girl like no other corner of Neverland could. She spent hours sitting amongst the fairies, content as she bathed in their glow._

_And Peter, her silent but constant companion, was happy doing just the same. Even grounded, her eyes had the ability to light up and dance with the fairies above them. The bliss he found in her smile was stronger than pixie dust._

_Since the girl's first flight, now years ago, the fairies rarely found the blue sky empty. And whether she was floating in the air or running through the forest, the girl felt more at home on the island than ever. And Peter, in turn, felt more connected to her._

_But in the recent months, something had changed._

_Gone was her naive sense of wonder, her free flowing joy the moment her feet left the ground. Something in the real world was once more influencing her dreams and a small part of Peter_ _—_ _the part of him that questioned and yearned, the part he thrusted down down down_ _—_ _worried that this time he would be powerless to fix it. This time it wasn_ _'_ _t some pesky emotion he could dismiss with distracting tricks and pixie dust. This time the problem was in the magic._

_The girl had become obsessed with flying, determined and utterly possessed._

_At first, Peter found her new attitude intriguing. Her visits had increased in length, which he selfishly accepted without question, and she despised being away from the island so much that she had begun daydreaming herself there (a cruel, and ultimately pointless temptation, as daydreams were not strong enough to access the lucidity of flying). And yet, even with the girl visiting Neverland more than ever, Peter realized she had somehow gotten further away._

_It was frustrating for the little boy, who needed a tight grip to assert ownership._

_But Pixie Hollow... Peter knew it, if nothing else, could drag her back down to him. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy seeing her glide about, he did. He savored her laughter, pocketed her smiles, but her flights weren_ _'_ _t like that anymore. Her new fixation was not with the freedom and joy Peter had allowed her. It was flat, flavorless. He couldn_ _'_ _t understand what it was about._

_So he waited. And watched. And waited. But his little bird flew higher and higher, ignoring the boy at her feet. He even tried coaxing the girl, leaving her notes near the Hollow to lure her in, but in truth she was more fascinated by the note itself than where it was found._

_While the trick failed, it did confirm a suspicion Peter had been denying for some time. The girl could sense his presence. And though it meant a sacrifice in power, Peter was certain he knew how to capture the Wendy-bird's attention once and for all._

—

The wind bit at Wendy's exposed skin, her thin nightgown offering little protection against the frigid air, and she shivered in retaliation. Wendy had barely closed her eyes and already she was uncomfortable beneath the silhouette of the open window. Shifting, she rolled onto her side, allowing her palms to sink into the moist soil as she readjusted.

It took her a fraction longer than she would have liked to realize something was off. When Wendy's eyes did fly open, it was the sight of moonlit blue flowers that filled her focusing vision.

"I thought you'd never fall asleep, stubborn girl."

Wendy flinched, pushing away from the strange plants. Around her, a dark forest vibrated with life.

"Peter?" Wendy called out in the darkness. The biting wind carried his laughter, weaving between the trees. "Why are we back in the garden… how did I get here? I don't… remember…" She trailed off, feeling disoriented again. The blue flowers winked at her as she climbed to her feet. There was something so familiar, but she couldn't place any of it. Wendy averted her gaze.

"Oh, Wendy-bird, you know very well this isn't some silly public garden." The words were breathed into her ear but, as she spun to confront him, she found no one beside her.

She huffed, confused but letting her irritation take the lead. "Peter, this isn't funny, take me home."

"I didn't take you anywhere." He preened, an unmistakable smirk to his voice. "You must have desperately wished for me. Difficult day, Darling?"

Wendy scanned the canopy of trees for his smug face, but he remained infuriatingly obscured. "Stop this! Stop hiding, I don't like this game."

"You used to."

She rolled her eyes. "I hardly think so. Now come out, or will I be speaking with trees for the rest of the night?"  _Silence_. "Please."

The air shifted around her unnaturally, humming, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. "Well, since you asked so nicely." A hand grabbed hers, yanking her round.

His wild, dangerous smile greeted Wendy as she twirled. Quickly, she steadied herself and pulled back, flushing at their proximity. Peter cocked an eyebrow, exasperatingly playful and taunting. He wore the same dark green attire she had seen him in before and Wendy self-consciously tugged at her white nightgown. The boys could have at least grabbed her a robe when they abducted her.

"Thank you. Now, Peter, please take —" She was cut off as his palm suddenly smothered her mouth. Wendy immediately narrowed her eyes, but before she could rip his cold, rough fingers from her face, a mischievous smile curved Peter's lips. From behind his back, he presented a plucked flower, bright blue and glowing like the ones littering the ground at her feet.

"For you." He teased, letting his hand fall from her face, but Wendy barely noticed, completely mesmerized by the flower before her. It was no trick of the light, the flower was truly glowing. The petals fluttered rhythmically, almost as if the thing were breathing.

"Peter…" she whispered, spellbound. In the back of her mind, memories crashed about like a violent tide, eager to reach the shore, but Wendy ignored them as she tried to piece together the present. "How? Where are we?"

She heard him cackle and jerked back slightly, his laughter too warm on her face.

" _Neverland_."

The word shook Wendy. She tried it out on her tongue, "Neverland," and the foreign name felt natural. She look up at Peter, his hand on her arm, helping her find balance as her mind raced. "I've never heard of such a place. Is… Is this your ability, then? Can you teleport? Fly?" Her heart jumped.

"Don't be so boring." Peter's eyes danced and he abruptly pushed away from her. "Besides, flying is easy. Guess again!" His childish demand was accentuated by the throne-like tree stump he had plopped down on. She hadn't noticed the stump there before.

She let out a futile "oh, I don't know," her stomach uneasy.

"You do." Peter insisted, displeasure coloring his features. "And you recognized the name, don't lie." Wendy stared down at the flower he had dropped, resisting the urge to touch the petals. "Wendy!" He snapped and her eyes darted up to meet his. Impatience rolled off him in waves. "Go on."

Wendy bit her lip, wading through noisy thoughts. "Neverland… it, it reminds me of a fairy tale. This perfectly thrilling adventure I made-up for John and Michael when we were small." She shook her head. "It doesn't mean anything, it was only a story."

Peter jumped up from his seat, eagerly pacing the ground in front of her. "Do you remember it? This story?"

"No… I've only just recalled the name." Wendy looked away. "But the dream of a child is hardly an answer to my question, Peter."

"And you remember it was a dream?" Peter's cheshire grin warped his face, dark eyes glittering. "Such a clever bird, now just a bit further. You're so close."

"Don't do that!" Annoyance bubbled to the surface again at his condescension.

Peter's smirk twitched, "what exactly I am doing wrong now?"

"I'm not a little girl to be patronized. And I won't be mocked by a boy I've only just met. You pretend to know everything, but you know nothing of me, Peter Pan."

The smile remained plastered on his face, but no retort came. Though his eyes, still dark, challenged her.

She jutted out her chin. "Now, I've tired of this. No more games, I want the truth."

"The pretty bird doesn't like to be poked, hmm?" His sarcasm sliced at her hollow authority and he turned away from her to sit on his throne. "I promised I'd show you my power, I'm only keeping good on my end of the deal. After that firework session you displayed this afternoon, it was only fair. Although I was hoping for a little more fire later at the hospital — you know, nothing like a good slap to the face to get the blood pumping, right bird?"

"Don't call me bird!" He was purposefully antagonizing her, Wendy knew it, but she couldn't help her reaction as contempt flared through her. "Horrid, wicked boy, why would you wish such a thing? Have you no care for anyone but yourself?"

"You seem determined to see the worst, I'm just providing motivation. Go on then, little bird, it's so much easier to make you hate than believe."

—

_Peter was nervous, it was an unusual emotion for the boy, who was naturally hot headed, bold, arrogant. Confident, to say the least. But as he waited at the Hollow for the girl to arrive, his stomach churned._

_As if it were any other night, she awoke on the island mid breath, having moments ago breathed a groggy good night to her mother. Not a moment was spared before the Wendy-bird took to the sky, deliriously determined as she rose above the treetops._

_Peter narrowed his eyes in concentration, focusing his control over the island as he manipulated the currents in the wind to draw her closer. Like each time before, the girl unwittingly allowed him to drag her through the sky as she rode the breeze._

_Not knowing what to expect, Peter waited until the Wendy-bird neared the center of the Hollow, close to where he perched in the treetops, to finally lift the veil. He sucked in a deep breath._

_And with a startling clatter, he deftly dropped from the tree._

_Above him, the girl jolted at the disturbance, nearly falling out of the sky. She scanned the surface below her and, for once, the boy did not hide, remaining in plain sight in the well lit clearing. In a matter of seconds, she had landed, watching him with hopeful eyes and an exhilarated grin._

_Peter maintained his distance, causing the girl to stay put as well, and inside his heart raced._

—

He had played her like a fiddle, but Wendy wasn't ready to admit defeat. She crossed her arm, instinctually pursing her lips in the same fashion Mother did when she was upset.

"I'm not seeing anything that isn't clear as day. You, Peter, are nothing but a rude little boy, with the dreadful habit of listening to no voice but your own." She huffed, ignoring the dangerous glimmer in the boy's eye. "How can you expect me to believe anything you say when you won't hear anyone else?"

Peter remained silent and the quiet around them made Wendy's skin crawl. She gritted her teeth against the persistent thoughts still gnawing at her head, itching and digging in the back of her mind.

Without warning, Peter stood up. Roughly, he grabbed Wendy's arm, jerking her towards him.

"What are you doing?" She protested, taken aback by his brusqueness.

"If you won't play along, then we won't play. I'll just make you remember." He wasn't looking at her, too busy fiddling with a chain around his neck.

Wendy attempted to push away from him, but the steadfast hold only tightened, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. "Remember  _what_? Peter, let me go, I don't understand!"

A small vial dangled off the chain, the tiniest collection of sparkling green dust pooled at the bottom. He uncorked it with his teeth and, with a life of its own, the dust floated from the vial, swirling suddenly around them.

Wendy felt her feet leave the ground as the air shuddered around them.

—

" _Hello, boy._ _"_ _She broke the silence first and Peter relaxed at the sound of her voice, having not heard it in weeks. For a moment he simply stared at her, savoring, for the first time, the feeling of her looking at him. The Wendy-bird blushed under his heavy stare and Peter readily drank in this new expression. She had never blushed when talking of others to the mermaids. He decided to claim the expression for himself._

" _Hello, Wendy-bird._ _"_

_The girl_ _'_ _s smile returned_ _upon hearing the nickname, giddy and open._ _"_ _I knew it! You left the note beside the blue flower!_ _"_ _Her enthusiasm was infectious and Peter shot her a playful smirk._ _"_ _How did you find the island?_ _"_

" _I didn_ _'_ _t find it._ _"_ _Peter blurted back, eager to gloat._ _"_ _I created it._ _"_

_Her eyes shone._ _"_ _You created an island?_ _"_ _He nodded proudly._ _"_ _By magic?_ _"_

_Peter grinned, absolutely_ _engulfed_ _by his own arrogance at her awe._ _"_ _I call it Neverland_ _"_

" _That sounds absolutely lovely._ _"_ _She clasped her hands happily._ _"_ _I've never met an Evo before, is this your power then?_ _"_

_Peter_ _'_ _s confidence faltered, his_ _brow furrow_ _ing_ _._ _"_ _A what? I am just Peter. Peter Pan._ _"_

_The girl gave a little curtsy, giggling behind her petite hand._ _"_ _Pleasure to meet you, Peter. I_ _'_ _m Wendy Moira Angela Darling._ _"_

" _I know, you're Wendy-bird,_ _"_ _Peter rushed, still confused by her words._ _"_ _But what did you mean? What's an Evo?_ _"_ _He was Peter, he didn_ _'_ _t belong to a word or a_ _group,_ _for there was no one else like him._

" _You know, of course you know!_ _"_ _Wendy approached him, moved by her excitement._ _"_ _Just like the cheerleader who jumped off the ferris wheel in America!_ _"_

_Peter stared blankly back._

" _She_ _'_ _s an Evo! And since then more powered people have come forward_ _…"_ _she tilted her head,_ _"_ _the news has be positively brimming with it? Surely you heard?_ _"_

" _Is this why you_ _'_ _ve been so insistent on flying?_ _"_ _Peter angrily countered, irritated by her stories._

" _I_ _'_ _ve not been insistent._ _"_ _The girl placed her hands on her hips hotly._ _"_ _Preoccupied, I suppose, I do so love to fly._ _"_ _Peter_ _frowned at her statement and she momentarily flushed._ _"_ _Oh you mustn't tell anyone, father would be so dreadfully worried for me if he knew._ _"_

" _Knew what?_ _"_

" _Knew that I was powered, of course!_ _"_ _Wendy beamed and Peter finally understood. His skin pricked unpleasantly._

_Silly, stupid girl, you can't really fly. Peter wanted to snarl at her ludicrously happy face. Neverland is only a dream._

_But he couldn_ _'_ _t_ _. Because, for his own selfish reasons, he_ _'_ _d_ _rather_ _it not be true. Despite all the control Peter lorded over the island, he needed more power. Power, specifically, in his waking life. And by testing his limits, always pushing for more_ _—_ _he was certain, one day, the boundaries of reality would crumble as well. It was only a matter of persistence._

_Until then_ _, Peter_ _focused on closer victories. Boldly, he extended a hand._ _"_ _You can trust me._ _"_ _He promised to soft, naive eyes._

_Without hesitation, Wendy believed him, slipping her hand into his._ _"_ _Close your eyes,_ _"_ _h_ _e_ _ordered before seamlessly pulling the pair into the sky._

_It wasn't until they were surrounded by fairies that he let her open them._

—

 

Their flight resembled their first, although no fairies accompanied their dance this night. The wind, which had whipped around them something fierce below, seemed to hush the higher they rose. As if all of Neverland were holding its breath.

"Open your eyes, Wendy."

Wendy wasn't sure at what point she had closed them, but Peter's command seemed to bring her back to her senses. Tentatively, she pried her eyes open, taking in the vast Neverland sky around them, and at once felt a torrent of memories rip through her mind, flooding her completely.

The dreams didn't make sense upon immediately hitting her but, as they filtered in, the blurry, whirlwind adventures began to paint a clearer image. Peter scanned her face as her eyes darted from one memory to another. As the onslaught of visions appeared to slow, he corked the vial.

Slowly, the pair lowered to the ground and Wendy's bare feet supported her once more.

"Peter," she breathed, her voice lacking the previous hostility and frustration. Instead it floated from her lips, a kiss, light with a naïveté she had not felt in years. "You, you're real," unable to comprehend much else.

Even a second time around, her wonder and astonishment still managed to fuel the greedy boy's heart and he smirked back triumphantly. "Wendy-bird."

A hard shove to the chest knocked Peter from his pedestal.

Wendy's fists, which moments before had clutched at his shirt for dear life, now slammed against his chest. "How could you!" She ripped herself from his grasp, panting angrily.

Anger burned in Peter's eyes before the scowl warped his face. "I had to. You wanted to leave."

"Of course I did! I was eleven years old and the world was an awful place for anyone who was different. The island, you... It filled my head with dangerous thoughts. I had to stay away."

"And I knew I couldn't stop you without losing you." The words were spat bitterly between them, the only indication of emotion on Peter's cold face. "So I let you go."

"You didn't just  _let me leave_." The years passed since did nothing to stop the betrayal from smarting like a fresh cut and Wendy angrily blinked back tears. "You  _banished_  me."

Peter stoically appraised her. "No one can leave the island without my permission. Temporarily, of course, but not really. You can't even dream without my being there. I did you a favor."

"Is that so? Then why am I here now? Why seek me out?" She threw up her arms, dramatically gesturing at the forest, but both understood her question was not limited to Neverland. Peter crossed his arms, tossing her an aloof smirk.

"I changed my mind."

Wendy scoffed loudly but didn't respond and the two fell silent. She turned away from Peter, swatting the moisture from her eyes. Around them, the forest murmured to itself, more threatening and foreboding than she remembered.

Wendy frowned, scrutinizing her nearly unrecognizable surroundings. "Why is it so dark?"

"It's night." Peter shrugged indifferently and Wendy managed not to roll her eyes.

"Yes, I realize that it is night back home. But Neverland has never followed that logic before," she walked up to one of the dark trees, placing a gentle hand on its trunk, "it was always light when I visited."

"You stopped visiting."

Wendy glanced back at Peter, taken aback at the vulnerability she felt in his voice, but the boy's face remained stubbornly guarded.

An icy breath of air shot through the trees and Wendy hugged her middle in an attempt to keep warm. "Well, I'm here now, a bit of light wouldn't hurt."

Peter raised an eyebrow, clearly pleased she too was ignoring the other topic, and let out a laugh. "Isn't that  _your_  specialty?"

Again, Wendy huffed. "Not exactly what I was going for."

He grinned back and, effortlessly, a yellow sun began to dawn over the treetops. It inspired hues of orange and pink in the previously dark sky. Wendy smiled, blossoming at the sight.

"Thank you." She paused, before continuing in a soothing whisper. "I've never seen a Neverland sunrise… It's magical." She basked in the sunlight, unconsciously absorbing the light and radiating her own soft white glow. Sensing the warmth, she looked down at herself, lifting a hand to quietly study the effect.

Peter watched her and when Wendy self-consciously peeked up at him, his eyes burned possessively.

" _Forget them, Wendy._ " His voice was a low murmur and if she hadn't watched his lips move, Wendy might have assumed she'd imagined it.

"What—"

"Runaway with me. With us. You'll be safe, the boys will be your new family." Wendy looked away at his last statement, thinking of her Mother, Father, John, Michael. Their faces swam in her head.

Ignoring her hesitation and impassioned by his own words, Peter approached her. "Wendy, forget them all, leave that place and you'll never have another worry in your life."

"Never is an awfully long time." Wendy returned, her mind still swarmed with images of her family. But Peter didn't see that. He saw indecision and took it as an opening.

"Stay with your family and they'll disappoint you, in the end they always do. You saw that today, there's no reason to deny it, I know you did. Staying means giving up your choices, giving up your  _life_ , all to play puppet to those who fear you."

Peter, now suffocatingly close to Wendy, let a natural smirk twist his lips. He was winning this little game of persuasion, he could feel it. Teasing his opponent, Peter leaned in further, letting his cheek brush against hers as he whispered in her ear.

"But leave and your fate will be your own to decide." He pulled back to read the effect of his words, but Wendy avoided his eyes, her expression misty as she looked away. Impatience as ever, Peter grabbed her chin between pinching fingers, forcing her to return his heady gaze. Her timid eyes locked with his and she bit her lip, dragging his focus down to her mouth. Peter skimmed his thumb over her lips and her breath hitched at the touch.

"So, what will it be, Wendy-bird?"


End file.
